The present invention relates to thread sealant and anti-seize compounds. The invention has particular application to such compounds as are used to seal and serve as anti-seize compounds for casing, tubing, line pipe, flow lines, subsurface production tools, and tank battery installation, such as those used in oil well drilling operations or in potable water lines.
Oilfield tubing and casing thread forms require products with high film strength and a certain range in coefficient of friction. Because thread faces are often subjected to bearing stresses in excess of 50,000 psi, excessive rotation could result in bearing stresses capable of rupturing the protective film and leading to subsequent galling and damage to the pipe.
Conventionally used thread sealant and anti-seize compounds contain. substantial amounts of lead and zinc. Such substances may present a potential risk to the environment or the health of persons working with such substances. Consequently, there is a need for a high pressure, high temperature resistant sealant and anti-seize compound that is lead and zinc free.
There is a need for such a compound that provides superior film strength and sealant characteristics.
There is a need for such a compound that controls friction in the makeup of casing and tubing, preventing galling and wear, and that ensures proper thread engagement, providing optimum leak resistance.
There is a need for such a compound that may be used to lubricate, seal and protect threaded connections of oilfield tubular goods on makeup, in service and in storage.
The thread sealant and anti-seize compound of the present invention provides such a compound.